The present invention relates to physical fitness and particularly to a hand held exercise device which is versatile and which increases the range of resistance on the muscles.
Conventionally hand held exercise devices of the bar bell type are characterized by a tubular attachment means and weight supporting means on either end thereof. Although these devices are capable of use in a variety of exercises their range of resistance on the muscles is limited. Naturally, it is highly desirable to increase the range of resistance on the muscles since this represents a more efficient exercise mechanism with greater versatility.
Moreover, it is desirable to provide a hand held exercise device which is capable of a greater strengthening effect on the muscles. It is desirable to provide a hand held exercise device which provides resistance on the muscles through as wide a range of movement as possible.